


Darkness Inexplicable

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some things, Xander hadn't meant for Robin to know. However, not knowing about one important thing has caused another problem.Robin sees no reason not to remedy it himself.However...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Darkness Inexplicable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> Merry Last Christmas~

"And as your tactician, even temporarily, I need to know about things like that." 

Xander didn't say a word as Robin's face cycled through an array of emotions before finally settling on one that suggested that he understood exactly why Xander _hadn't_ immediately told him. 

"I spoke beyond--" 

"What's done is done," Xander said flatly. He was certainly not angry; Robin had acted upon the information he'd been given and that hadn't included certain knowledge about the Dusk Dragon's lineage. 

And the particular dietary requirements of those of that line-- 

However, it meant that, though a web of coincidence and timing, all of Xander's preferred sources were deployed away from the camp and he... 

He was in need. 

"You are aware now and will make your decisions with that in mind in the future." 

At least Robin had no trouble meeting his blood-red gaze when he nodded. 

"If you don't have any objections, I'll do it." 

Xander nodded. "If it's of your free will and not because you feel obligated." 

Aside from this moment, Xander could nearly have considered Robin a friend. Though Robin hailed from an unfamiliar Outrealm, they'd found plenty to chat about in the evenings aside from maps and history. But no, there had never been a time where it had felt appropriate to mention his need for blood, nor would he have asked Robin under normal circumstances. 

"It's true that I feel I have an obligation," Robin replied with a little shrug and a smile that suggested more. "But I'm curious, too. If it's something I should allow for in my plans, I want to experience it." 

Unable to help himself, Xander chuckled. That sounded like the Robin he'd come to know and appreciate. 

"My tent, when you're ready," Xander instructed. It was already evening and all he still needed to do was write his notes for the day. If Robin didn't come to him, he'd-- 

"I'm ready," Robin said quickly, scooping up a book and rolled map. 

Xander didn't comment on Robin's decision to carry props. There would not be whispers beyond the usual; Robin had come and gone enough other nights... 

But if it made him feel more comfortable, well, there was nothing wrong with that. 

Xander's tent was not far from Robin's and the lone guard gave quick acknowledgement and little more. They were in a magicked space, after all, and there was little to worry about. But those he relied on most were outside this space and that was why... 

Xander held the tent flaps for Robin, and once Robin was inside, he purposefully tied the inner strings. It would not stop anyone, in an emergency, but it was a clear enough signal that they were not to be disturbed. 

"What do I do?" Robin questioned as he set his book and map down on Xander's small traveling desk. "Is there a cup?" 

"Too wasteful," Xander replied as he began to remove armor. He could have shed a layer earlier, but so many things had needed his attention. Perhaps that was why he had not immediately realized he'd lost track of his retainers and-- It did not matter, not when Robin was watching him half-curious and half... 

He was not sure what that other half was. Apprehension, perhaps? It faded quick enough as armor was neatly piled. 

"Too wasteful," Robin finally echoed. "Then... more like a..." 

Xander sighed, knowing what was to come. Perhaps some of the campfire stories of blood-suckers had come from those of his line, but no, that was not his way either. 

"My teeth are no different from yours," Xander said. They'd spent enough time together, truly, that he was sure Robin would have noticed if he had fangs like a wolfskin. "The easiest way is simply a small cut that I can drink directly from. I have a blade and bandages, though if you'd prefer to have it healed immediately, I'm sure Elise would be willing." 

"Ah..." Robin seemed to be playing out the scenario in his mind and Xander didn't stop him. Once he was stripped down to a comfortable set of layers, he rummaged for the items he'd mentioned. Blade, a clean rag, bandages-- 

"Come, sit." 

He could have insisted on a far larger tent and more furnishings, but Xander had seen no need for anything beyond what he absolutely required. The last few years of his life had been on battlefields; he'd grown used to being on the move and discarding what he didn't absolutely have to have with him. 

There was nothing that would fit the pair of them comfortably that wasn't his bed, though Xander didn't think that troublesome. Sometimes even losing a little blood was enough to make one light-headed and need to rest... 

Robin shrugged off his long jacket and folded it before draping it over the tent's lone chair. 

Then he sat, legs folded beneath him, on the quilts of Xander's bed. 

"If you have no preference, your forearm is fine," Xander explained. In the light of the tent's lone lantern, Robin's hair took on the tint of flame. "I can..." 

"Might be best," Robin replied with a little wince. It was fine. Xander almost always did all the work the first time. 

There had been far too many first times... 

Robin offered his arm tentatively, though he chuckled as Xander reached to wipe it with the freshly dampened rag. 

"Hmm?" 

"Nothing appropriate," Robin said quickly. Xander nodded. He understood. He knew how it looked. And if he had not already had the small knife he'd chosen in hand, he might have apologized and sent Robin on his way. This was not how one should treat those in confidence. 

"This is hardly appropriate," Xander replied. "But now you'll know." 

"Yes." 

"It'll sting." 

"I'm ready." Robin's voice was firm, despite being little more than a harsh whisper. 

"Good." 

Xander was quick and the knife was sharp. For a moment after he'd sliced along Robin's skin, there was nothing to even suggest it had been cut. But then, just as Xander had set the blade safely aside, bright red blood began to well up from the slice. 

Robin gasped, but Xander was distracted. He half-leaned, half-brought Robin's arm to his mouth and eagerly touched his tongue to what was being offered. 

He-- 

He needed blood to survive. Xander needed blood to survive. Not a lot, but enough. He had drank blood from those close to him and from enemies as their hearts ceased to beat. 

Not a soul had ever tasted like Robin. 

Xander swallowed and then took more. He would not harm Robin, not from such a small cut. He'd meant it more to get by until he could have his choice again, but... 

Robin had power beyond words. There was a richness and a darkness inexplicable, something Xander was not sure Robin was at all aware of. 

And then he stopped thinking entirely, merely savoring each wonderful drop until he knew it time to force himself away and quickly see about a bandage. 

His body was singing- The change was near-immediate. He felt stronger, more powerful, and-- 

"Your Highness?" Robin's voice sounded almost far-away. 

Xander wrenched himself back, shuddering. 

"Forgive me," he managed as he licked his lips. There was still a trickle of blood flowing from the wound on Robin's arm, but-- 

"It's okay," Robin said softly. "It doesn't really hurt. That actually wasn't bad at all." 

Taking a deep breath, Xander nodded. He reached for the rag again, to wipe away the blood on Robin's arm, before wrapping it. Once bandaged, once hidden-- Xander finally met Robin's gaze. 

"You can ask me to do that any time," Robin said with a smile. 

Again, Xander nodded. He wanted to ask what Robin _was_. He wanted to ask for more. Often, he felt good after drinking. Relieved. Relaxed. 

"Thank you," he managed. 

This was something unlike anything he'd ever felt. This was beyond the bloodlust of battle; it was sheer desire for destruction and the ability to annihilate. If Xander took Siegfried in hand, he knew he'd be able to destroy anything in his path. 

It was something that Xander knew he should not feel. 

He knew he should thank Robin again and assure him he'd not be asked for this again-- 

"It might even be beneficial, since it would allow for..." 

Xander didn't hear the rest of Robin's words. 

Not when Hoshido's demise was at hand and so easily and effortlessly. 

"Yes."


End file.
